Courbes d'indifférence
by michan1
Summary: Le matin? un sempiternel recommencement. Lui? une courbe d'indifférence...


L'aurore. Je la deteste. Je hais cette heure vide où la couverture rassurante de la nuit se retire, où le poids du jour se fait déjà sentir. Ce n'est plus le repos de la nuit, ni même encore l'ennui du jour qui m'étreint alors. Un instant en équilibre où l'on songe à ce que ce jour sera. Plus que de le vivre, c'est de l'appréhender qui me mine. C'est l'heure à laquelle, quoique je fasse, je suis parfaitement éveillé et conscient. Parfois je me demande pourquoi la subir encore une fois. Pourquoi ne pas s'Endormir sur celle-ci ?  
  
Je ne veux pas rester là, à l'endurer lentement. Il faut que je me lève, que je marche et aille voir cette ville qui s'éveille au fardeau qui l'attend pour la journée.  
  
*** Tokyo : 6.30  
  
Une ville en noir et blanc. Sur les murs immaculés de la ville s'étiolent encore les derniers vestiges de la nuit. Les ombres noires du jour qui s'annonce s'élancent à la poursuite des premiers passants.  
  
Il y a la longue noire qui dandine au rythme des hanches de cette belle femme. La traînarde, la titubante, qui choisit toujours ceux qui tentent de rentrer chez eux après une nuit plus animée que leurs jours. La rondouillarde, aux contours diffus qui tangue derrière ce gras bonhomme en costard. Et elle. elle file, tentant de s'accrocher au long manteau blanc de ce jeune homme au pas pressé. Il s'immobilise soudain, fait volte-face. Elle tournoie autours de lui, s'adosse au mur derrière lui, récupère son souffle. Il ne bouge plus, le regard perdu, concentré sur un point. sur ses mains. Elle se contente d'admirer avec satisfaction le contraste qu'elle forme avec le manteau qui le couvre, avec son profil marmoréen. Elle remarque que d'autres ombres ont élu domicile dans ses yeux émeraude.  
  
*** Subaru contemple longuement ses mains. Il sent plus qu'il ne voit se dessiner deux étoiles aux dos de celles-ci. Les regards étonnés et curieux des passants ne saisissent pas les cinq branches inversées qui se font pourtant de plus en plus distinctes. -Seishiro-san. Il ferme les yeux. Plonge dans l'espace dessiné par la magie noire du Sakurazukamori sur ses mains. S'accroche au flux de magie, le remonte. Ses yeux se rouvrent. Il sais confusement où Il est. Il regarde ses mains toujours tendues et ouvre ses paumes au ciel de de ce nouveau jour. Même sans voir les pentacles, il les sent se préciser, reconnaître la présence du Sakurazukamori. Il hésite. Finalement, il plonge ses mains dans ses poches et se laisse guider par ce léger flux.  
  
*** Chaque détail, chaque geste. Tout le ramène à quelques années en arrière. Pourtant ce n'est pas un gentil vétérinaire qu'il a sous les yeux mais un assasin. Néanmoins, mis à part le pli trop strict du pantalon noir et l'éclat mort de l'?il droit, la scène aurait bien pu se jouer alors qu 'Hokuto était encore en vie.   
  
Subaru pensait surprendre le Sakurazukamori et découvrir. quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi. Et voilà Seishiro tranquillement assis sur un banc d'Ueno parc, le journal sur les genoux. Rien d'étonnant. Ce qui surprend Subaru. /A quoi t'attendais-tu ? A voir du sang goutter de ses gants noirs alors qu'il rentre des meutres de la nuit ?/  
  
Non. Il s'était attendu à tout -donc à rien-, sinon à le voir agir différement du vétérinaire qu'il avait tant aimé. Ou cru aimer. Déception.  
  
Celui qu'il hait le plus n'est pas autant différent de celui qu'il aime le plus /stop/ que celui qu'il voudrait bien haïr mais qu'il continue à aimer /non/ aimer le détester, haïr l'aimer, il veut. /NON !/  
  
/. pourquoi ? /  
  
Se pourrait-il que'il n'y ait pas deux masques juxtaposés mais quelqu'un ?  
  
Mais il ne faut pas rester ici, il fait demi tour.  
  
Derrière les lunettes noires, un regard s'est levé pour voir les pans du manteau blanc disparaître.  
  
*** Le café est noir et reflète un jeune homme penché au-dessus. On pourrait croire qu'il s'y mire, mais ses yeux sont fermés.  
  
Subaru laisse les vapeurs émanant de sa boisson réchauffer sa peau, le parfum du café s'introduire par les pores de sa peau. Ses doigts gelés enserrent la porcelaine dans l'espoir d'en extraire un peu de chaleur.  
  
Au fur et à mesure que son corps se réchauffe, ses idées se font plus fluides, plus claires.  
  
Oui, l'homme qu'il a aimé existe bien. /je voulais le retrouver et maintenant, qu'en faire ?/ Oui, l'homme qu'il hait existe tout autant. /je voulais le retrouver et maintenant, qu'en faire ?/  
  
Oui, Seishiro Sakurazuka est.   
  
-je peux m'installer ici ?  
  
Surpris, Subaru sort brusquement de sa rêverie et renverse son café. Le liquide noir suit les infractuosités de la table. Sur la nappe se dessine un soleil noir, éclaté. Plus en hauteur, le visage de Subaru se reflète cette fois dans deux verres teintés.  
  
-Seishiro.  
  
Celui-ci sourit, l'air contrit ;  
  
-Désolé, subaru ! Je ne voulais pas te faire renverser ton café. (il sort un mouchoir immaculé de sa poche), laisse-moi faire. -Non ! Subaru se rassied, gêné d'avoir attiré l'attention du personnel du café.  
  
Avec un soupir faussement déçu, Seishiro réempoche son mouchoir (toujours aussi blanc) et s'assied :  
  
-tu me vois désolé de t'importuner, mais les places sont limitées.  
  
Subaru laisse son regard faire le tour de l'immense salle. Dans un coin, un couple de retraités tente de lire la carte sans lunettes. A la 3ème table derrière son vis à vis, un gamin attend sa belle. Sinon. que des tables et des chaises vides. Le café est ce qu'on nomme communément désert.  
  
Seishiro a suivi d'un air amusé le regard de Subaru. Lorsque celui-ci le fixe de nouveau il hausse les épaules :  
  
-je veux dire que les bonnes places (celles près de la fenêtres en l'occurrence) sont limitées.  
  
Subaru a la charité de lui économiser une nouvelle excuse bidon en évitant de mentionner que les tables disponibles derrière lui sont elles aussi à la fenêtre.  
  
Là encore, Seishiro anticipe.  
  
-Fenêtre ou pas, c'est toujours en face de toi que la vue est la meilleure, Subaru-kun !  
  
Subaru se sent aspiré par un passé pas si lointain. Devant lui est assis un gentil vétérinaire qui ne cesse de lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille tandis que. tandis que Hokuto-Chan glousse en demandant à son frère la couleur de sa robe de mariée. Non, c'est révolu. Néanmoins.  
  
Seishiro, lassé de parler tout seul, s'est tu et se contente de profiter de la vue. Après avoir examiné le jeune homme en face de lui, complétement atone, il s'est tourné vers la fenêtre.  
  
.néanmoins, l'attaction physique est toujours là.  
  
Subaru a grandi. Il n'est plus aussi innocent. Il ne se donne plus la peine de tout interpréter, de chercher la signification de tout. Il a appris à se contenter de faits, à se détacher du modèle manichéen idéalisé avec lequel il vivait.  
  
Il a découvert la Mort avec celle d'Hokuto. Il ne savait pas souffrir « directement ». Et non pas par victimes interposées entre lui et la douleur. Il a appris. Il a découvert le Départ, celui de Sei-chan. Il a attendu, gémi, essayé de comprendre, essayé d'oublier. Il a appris. Il a découvert la Trahison, celle du Sakurazukamori. Pour chacun des gestes de Sei-chan, il avait cherché l'assassin qui se cachait alors derrière. Il a appris.  
  
Il a appris que les mauvais ne sont pas toujours mauvais dans leurs actes. ils savent séduire, ils savent ce qui peut faire plaisir : ils savent faire du bien. Au final, seules leurs actions ont un impact et non les intentions cachées.  
  
Finalement, il retient les douces attentions de Sei-chan envers lui, il retient la violence du Sakurazukamori. Seul les gestes comptent. Il le sait.  
  
Alors, il n'aura plus de sentiments pour l'être en face de lui. Mais, là, aucun rapport avec les sentiments.   
  
Le profil de Seishiro le laisse détailler un visage sculpté dont seuls les cheveux sombres assouplissent les traits. Son ?il doré semble perdu dans l'observation du paysage.  
  
/Etonnant, qu'il me laisse le voir aussi, sans ses lunettes./  
  
Sa longue main soutient son menton. La manche noire tranche le poignet, et Subaru suit les plis bleutés du costume griffé pour remonter le long du bras et découvrir la coupe nette des larges épaules sur le mur blanc.  
  
/Je me demande depuis combien de temps nous sommes assis./  
  
Son cou pâle surgit du col plié strictement avant d'être effleurée par les petits cheveux de la nuque.  
  
/Je me demande à quoi il pense. stupide ! A quoi ça me servirait ? /  
  
Rien ne sert de le comprendre. Alors, il se contentera de prendre. Il s'arrête. Frappé en plein vol par la réalisation.   
  
Oui, je veux le conquérir. Oui, je Le veux. là, maintenant, tout de suite. Son regard se focalise de nouveau sur son entourage. En face de lui Seishiro le regarde. Il ne sourit plus. Il ne porte plus ses lunettes. Ses yeux sont glacés. Mais sa peau doit être douce songe Subaru. Il commence à pouffer : doux ? Le Sakurazukamori ?  
  
-J'aime te voir rire Subaru, mais de préférence pas à mes dépends.  
  
Il se redresse brusquement, froid : -« J'aime » ? Tu n'aimes rien.  
  
Seishiro se contente de balayer la remarque d'un large geste de la main.  
  
-Tu n'aimes rien et tu oses parler, te moquer de sentiments que tu ne connais pas ! -Quelle importance ? On peut très bien ne pas connaître et en parler. Lui aussi cesse de jouer. La remarque lui a laissé comme une impression de. d'excitation. pourquoi ? une pointe de frustration ? la joute oratoire avec Subaru ? ou bien. -non ! quand on n'a pas été triste, on ne peut pas consoler. -Subaru ! il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, j'y arrivait pourtant bien. Il a toujours cette manière d'accentuer son nom qui fait frémir Subaru. Avant, il n'était pas capable de la qualifier, sinon que c'était celle propre de Seishiro. Maintenant, il dirait qu'il est tout simplement sensuel, moqueur et suggestif. C'est l'accent propre à Seishiro. -J'ai grandi. -Ah ? Il lève un sourcil interrogatif. à côté de sa large carrure, Subaru a toujours l'air aussi frêle, même s'il a pris 10 bons centimètres. -Avant, aucun de nous deux ne savions ce qu'il voulait. Quel était notre souhait. Toi, parce que tu en es incapable (Seishiro ne l'interrompt pas, se contentant de grincer des dents en s'entendant traiter d'handicapé du souhait) et moi parce que je n'en avait pas encore. Du bout des doigts, Subaru peint des paysages fantastiques dans le café renversé, sans regarder son opposé. Seishiro se demande si la nappe sera encore récupérable. Subaru lève les yeux vers lui et achève tranquillement : -Maintenant, je sais ce que je veux. Toi.  
  
Seishiro sent les mots le frapper comme des coups arsenés habilement aux encoignures de sa carapace. Il a dû mal comprendre. Sur la nappe les longs doigts ont écrit dans le liquide noir : TOI.  
  
Il a dû mal interpréter. Sous la table, un pied déchaussé remonte lentement le long de son mollet.  
  
Il sourit. Subaru a grandi.  
  
***  
  
Ils se sont levés. Seishiro a pitié de la nappe et a vidé sa propre tasse, pour égaliser. Subaru n'a rien dit quand il a versé le contenu de sa procelaine sur le « TOI ».  
  
Ils ont payés. Derrière eux, les trois lettres se mélangent et roulant le long de plis de la nappe, s'écrasent sur le sol.  
  
***  
  
Subaru n'a jamais été aussi direct, pense Seishiro alors qu'il se laisse guider vers la chambre 210. Et pourtant, aussi imprévisible et incompréhensible. Etrange, maintenant qu'il laisse transparaître ses souhaits, ses envies, il est bien moins « transparent » que quand il tentait futilement de les cacher.  
  
La chambre est large mais le lit trônant en son milieu occupe une place si conséquente qu'elle ne laisse aucun doute sur son usage principal.  
  
Seishiro a vu pire comme décor. Et comme partenaire. Subaru est adossé au mur en face du lit, le scrutant. Son manteau est jeté sur l'unique chaise. Sa chemise, déboutonnée, suggère plus qu'elle ne révèle. Inconsciemment, Seishiro passe une langue sur ses lèvres, subitement sèches.  
  
-Empressé à ce que je vois, Subaru-kun. Mais il fait encore jour, pourquoi ne laisserais-tu pas ici ton imper (qui te va horriblement soit dit en passant). Nous pouvons aller faire un tour avant de.  
  
Subaru tire sur les lourds rideaux. Dans un vaste mouvement, ils retombent, enserrant la chambre dans une chape noire. Le temps que les yeux de Seishiro s'ajustent à la brusque obscurité, une main défait sa cravate : -Pour nous, il fait déjà nuit.  
  
Sans rien dire, il regarde la main jeter dans un geste nonchalant sa cravate à très-cher-trop-cher-pour-toi sur l'épaisse moquette. Ce Subaru, si assuré, lui est totalement étranger. Bien qu'il ne déteste pas l'attitude et encore moins les attraits du jeune homme en face de lui, sa prétention à la décontraction l'irrite. Trop sûr, trop pas assez Subaru, trop faux. Il déteste la comédie jouée par les autres. Il est le maître de ce domaine.  
  
Mais au fur et à mesure que le doigts descendent sur sa boutonnière, libérant les boutons, les gestes se font plus hésitants, plus tremblants. Subaru continue a fixer obstinément son travail. Le port de ses épaules est tendu. Son attitude est rigide : engourdissement d'un acteur qui a prit trop longtemps la pose. Seishiro sourit.  
  
Subaru hésite. Pour atteindre les boutons suivants, il faudrait tirer la chemise du pantalon. La ceinture qu'il faudra défaire lui apparaît comme le point de non-retour.  
  
Seishiro attend que Subaru renonce à une possible retraite de chacun, à un « il ne s'est rien passé, n'est-ce-pas ? ». Finalement, voyant que le Suméragi ne bouge pas, il se recule. Subaru garde la tête baissée.  
  
/il faut toujours te mettre en face de la situation pour que tu comprennes, Subaru/  
  
Langoureusement, le Sakurazukamori déploie sa longue silhouette sur les draps noirs.  
  
Subaru regarde les nouveaux plis se créer autour du corps de son adversaire. Subaru regarde la chemise du Sakaruzukamori s'entrouvrir. Subaru regarde Seishiro étendre ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.  
  
# oseras tu prendre ce que tu veux ? # ce que dit sa pose, son sourire, ses yeux à demi-fermés, et narquois, le petit bouton dépassant du pantalon.  
  
La situation est telle que Subaru en a presque envie de rire. Presque. Voilà devant lui, allongé et dans une pose autant aguicheuse que désarmée, l'homme qu'il a poursuivi pendant des années. Pour le tuer. Le voilà donc, impuissant devant une attaque soudaine du Suméragi et tout ce que ce dernier souhaite c'est de l'embrasser. De le toucher.  
  
Sous son poids, le matelas ploie. Il s'allonge auprès de Seishiro qui s'est à demi redressé, s'appuyant sur son coude.  
  
Du bout du doigt, Subaru pointe les emplacements de boutons défaits. Sur le dos de ses mains, les branches des pentacles se précisent. Il sent leur énergie se transmettre à ses doigts, le long de ses bras. Subaru ne pose pas la question mais il sent que les étoiles répondent à l'état d'esprit de leur créateur. Excitation, anticipation. L'idée le fait frissonner. Les cinq branches semblant commander chacun de ses doigts qui glissent le long du corps offert, faisant glisser la chemise.  
  
Un par un, les vêtements sont jetés négligemment sur le sol. Après avoir débouclé la ceinture, Subaru a fait glisser le pantalon et le sous- vêtement. Cambrant les reins, le sakurazukamori lui a permis de le laisser nu, sur les draps. Le Suméragi se tait. Il est encore habillé devant cet homme et pourtant il se sent toujours tellement vulnérable. Il avait pensé -à tort- qu'en le dévêtant il aurait eu un sentiment de maîtrise de la situation, de position forte par rapport à Seishiro. Celui-ci aucunement intimidé par sa nudité attend. /Et il a bien raison de ne pas avoir honte./ Subaru laisse son regard glisser le long de la sihouette allongée. Et rougit. Il voulait se sentir dominer cet homme, le dépouiller de toutes protection : il est là, sans ses vêtements impeccables, sans ses lunettes noires, nu. Il voulait avoir pour une fois l'initiative, ne pas être celui qui subi, prendre ce qu'il veut et il ne sait que faire de ce qui lui est offert.  
  
/je ne peux pas./ il lève les yeux. Il avait oublié. Seishiro est *beau*. /.mais, je le veux/  
  
Lentement, il se laisse guider par cette légère tension magique qui l'attire tel un aimant.  
  
Du désir, mais seulement pour ce corps, cet homme. Qui l'attire tel un amant.  
  
Une main sur sa poitrine, hésitante et nerveuse à la manière de ceux qui ont trop à découvrir d'un seul coup et ne savent par où commencer. Une caresse. Doux. Comme le petit garçon rencontré il y a longtemps. Mais il n'est pas là ce soir et le Sakurazukamori ne se contente pas plus qu'il ne savoure la douceur.  
  
Brusquement, Subaru se sent soulevé. Il est plaqué sur le lit.  
  
La douceur n'est que pour ceux qui savent l'apprécier et la retourner. Seishiro ne fait pas partie de ces personnes.  
  
Des lèvres sur les siennes, qui forcent sa bouche. Des mains sur son corps, qui s'insinuent sous ses vêtements.  
  
Il n'y a que l'excitation du chasseur que le Sakurazukamori comprenne. Et l'extase. Rien d'autre.  
  
Subaru est submergé. Seishiro est partout. Sur lui, son poids presse intimement leur corps. Sous lui ses doigts courent les long de ses flancs et plus bas. en lui, sa langue et les sensation qu'il éveille. Subaru ne voit plus rien. Il sent Seishiro, touche Seishiro, goûte Seishiro. Mais il veut plus. Prendre et non se contenter de ce que le Sakurazukamori veut bien lui laisser. Ses mains glissent sur le corps brusquement tendu et apprennent les contours et les angles de celui-ci.  
  
Seishiro a commencé par retenir ces mains, à les plaquer au-dessus de la tête de Subaru. Il ne s'est pas débattu mais, tenace, à la moindre inattention s'échappe et caresse. Finalment, il le laisse faire. Lassé de le retenir mais surtout admettant que ces mains effrontées ne sont pas aussi désagréables que ça. Il se contente de manifester son mécontentement par des morsures qui s'impriment dans la chair pâle. Et il descend, laissant son poids appuyer sur le corps de Subaru, le laissant deviner aisément ce qui va suivre. Son parcours sinueux est parsemé de mordillements, punition pour une main audacieuse qui le caresse à présent. Finalement, il lève la tête : Subaru le fixe entre ses paupières mi- fermées. Il à l'air comme absent mais le frémissement de ses membres dément sa prétention au calme. D'une claque sur sa fesse, il regagne sur attention.  
  
Et s'enfonce en lui.  
  
Le cri de protestation de Subaru se change en douleur. Pour ne par hurler devant cet homme il serre les dents, son corps crispé reserrant son étreinte sur le sexe du Sakurazukamori qui gémit. Il se retire. Il ne l'a pas préparé. Subaru ne lui en veut même pas. Il savait que ce serait ainsi. Tout ce qui est lié à Seishiro est douloureux. Même ce qui devrait être tendre. Surtout ce qui devrait être tendre. Et le pénétre, plus profond. Subaru mord sa paume pour ne pas crier. Son sang a un goût métallique. Une main se saisit de son poignet. Lentement, méthodiquement, les coups de langue de Seishiro nettoient la plaie. Contradiction avec des hanches qui continuent leur mouvement frénétique. Subaru a chaud. Voir Seishiro lécher sa main avec autant d'application. Un animal. Il dégage sa main et de celle-ci empoigne Seishiro. Mélangés et toujours dissociables. Leurs bouches miment l'activité de leurs hanches.  
  
*** Le plafond est sans aucune lézarde. Cela l'ennuie, il n'a rien à faire et Subaru-kun, allongé dans ses bras ne lui permet pas de se lever. Pourtant il le peut, mais cela impliquerait de réveiller le Suméragi et il n'en est pas question. Il ne se demande pas pourquoi.  
  
D'une main, il atteint sa veste, jetée sur le chevet. Dans sa poche, il trouve son paquet de cigarettes. Par chance, il est entamé et un briquet s'y trouve. Il parvient à en allumer une.  
  
-Tu ne m'en offres pas ?  
  
Seishiro sent les lèvres de Subaru effleurer son épaule alors qu'il parle.  
  
-Non. Ce n'était pas gentil de me laisser me débrouiller avec un seul bras.  
  
Sur sa peau, il sent les lèvres s'étirer en un sourire.  
  
*** Il a chaud. Une torpeur l'a envahi et il se sent protégé dans ses bras. Etonnant alors que leur étreinte devrait lui être mortelle. Il ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux : il sait que la douce chimère qu'il entretient de résisterait pas.  
  
-Subaru, si tu pouvais te décaler, je pourrais alors me lever.  
  
Subaru obtempère et ne se demande même pas pour quoi faire. Il a ouvert les yeux et fixe cet homme nu, une cigarette à la main. Toute la chaleur que lui procurait le corps contre lequel il était blottit s'échappe.  
  
Alors il comprend. Aucune remise en question, aucune rémission d'une part ou l'autre. Seulement deux corps pour une nuit. Et lui, l'espace d'un instant a cru.  
  
Seishiro ramasse ses vêtement épars. Puis, s'approchant de la fenêtre, il tire légèrment les rideaux : la lumière de la fin d'après-midi lui permet de lire le cadran de sa montre. Il jure entre ses dents.  
  
Suabru se tait. Il a l'impression d'être absent. D'assister à une scène privée : le lever du Sakurazukamori. La chambre, la lumière rasante, l'habillage, le plis de l'oreiller si ses paumettes (Subaru sourit), les cheveux, si ordonnés habituellement, qu'il a, de sa propre main, décoiffés.  
  
/non/  
  
Ce n'est pas un lever, c'est un abandon. /tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, sans même. sans même me dire pourquoi ? ou au moins m'offrir le petit déjeuner./ Subaru sent monter en lui une amertume qui.  
  
Ce n'est pas /ce ne doit pas être/ une scène habituelle. /c'est la première fois que nous/ .lentement, se transforme.  
  
Ou une scène privée /je suis là/  
  
.en colère.  
  
Une colère qui le tire de sa torpeur. Qui tord ses viscères, noue sa gorge, réduit sa vision autour d'une silhouette. Il est sculptural ainsi, la lumière souligne la courbe et les angles de son dos athlétique alors qu'il enfile sa chemise. L'image est trop /idéale/. Tant mieux, Subaru a envie de casser.  
  
Cela fait bientôt 15 ans qu'il est Sakurazukamori. Il a vu beaucoup. Encaissé beaucoup. Mais la magistrale baffe suméragienne délivrée par le 13ème chef de ladite famille Suméragi, celle-là il l'a ratée. En revanche, Subaru, lui, ne l'a pas raté. Et il se retrouve balancé sur le matelas par une soisantaine de kilos une fois mouillés.  
  
Allongé sur le dos, il contemple Subaru qui s'est assis sur lui. Le Suméragi ne dit rien, son visage a toujours été expressif : il le sait, il s'en sert. Seishiro y lit tant de « choses » : colère, peur, colère, ne pars pas, je te hais, je te veux, reste, pourquoi ?, va t'en de ma vie, crève, regarde-moi. et d'autres « choses ». Il lit comme sur les livres qu'il étudiait : « s'il sourit, alors il est content ; s'il pleure, il est triste. » mais tant de « choses » à la fois.  
  
Il a à peine le temps de s'apercevoir que pour la première fois, ce n'est pas lui qui mène qu'il ne sait pas où il va, qu'il faut qu'il se redresse et qu'il s'en aille, qu'il va être en retard, qu'il n'a jamais vu Sabaru ainsi... Il est écrasé. Sa lèvre inférieure est mordue. Il ouvre la bouche pour protester, sent une langue y pénétrer. Alors, il répond. De la même manière brusque. De nouveau, il sent la chaleur se répandre dans ses veines, son corps répondre. Puisque Subaru le veut et qu'il est de nouveau « d'humeur », il sera en retard : après tout, c'est lui le boss. Il tente de se lever, sans interrompre leur baiser, leur duel, mais il est sèchement repoussé. Suabru le fixe sans rien dire et saisissant les pans de sa chemise, l'ouvre lentement, précisement, résolument. Les boutons de la chemise sautent les uns après les autres. Ils s'enfoncent entre les replis des draps. Seishiro ne dit rien.  
  
Oh, non, ce n'est pas qu'il n'ose pas, c'est que. qu'il ne dit rien. N'est- ce-pas ? Oui, mais quand les mains pâles de Subaru arrachent les boutons de son pantalon, il se redresse.  
  
-Tais-toi !  
  
Seishiro écarquille les yeux. Décidement beaucoup de choses lui échappent et cette main qui le saisit. adroite. Trop pour Subaru.  
  
-Ne me dis pas que tu croyais que j'ai passé toutes ces années à ne faire que te chercher ?   
  
Subaru ? non, perché ainsi sur ses hanches, le fixant de ses yeux verts obscurcis par le désir, la colère, alors que sa main continue son activité frénétique, il y a lui, lui-même, Sakurazukamori.  
  
Il sent qu'il ne va pas pouvoir se contenir longtemps, mais ne fait aucun geste pour stopper. sa proie ? Son corps se tend, ses muscles se contractent, il. stop. la friction a cessé, il entrouvre les yeux pour voir Subaru s'empaler sur lui. Son hoquet est étouffé par les lèvres de Subaru.  
  
***  
  
Il a chaud. Une torpeur l'a envahi et il se sent protégé dans ses draps. Il ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux : il sait que Seishiro sera parti.  
  
Lentement, il écarte les bras, les glisse sur les espaces froids qui l'entourent. Et voilà, pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour tout casser.  
  
Il a froid. Il est seul et il se sent sale entre ses draps. Seishiro est parti.  
  
Aucune remise en question, aucune rémission d'une part ou l'autre. Seulement deux corps pour une nuit.  
  
Non, tout a changé. Aucune rémission, mais chacun a pris ce qu'il désirait /pas assez/ et s'est révélé /trop/.  
  
Il a Son odeur sur ses draps. Son goût sur la langue. Son toucher sur sa peau.  
  
Et il veut plus. Il sait.  
  
/Maintenant, je sais pourquoi toutes ces aurores. Je veux te retrouver./  
  
Subaru a appris.  
  
*** La chambre a été payée. Il sort. C'est de nouveau l'aurore. 


End file.
